Link will save us
by cherrytree1512
Summary: Story on how Link will risk everything to save those who depend on him.


Link will save us

Inspired by the song: Link will save us by Koji Kondo. Takes place in the Twilight Princess world but doesn't really follow the plot too much at all.

* * *

She gave an agonized scream. Pergie and Sera stood over her, dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth.

"It's almost here! One final push!" The doctor urged the poor woman as she grabbed Pergie's hand.

"Come on, Keto, just one more push!" The sturdy woman whispered in her friend's ear encouragingly.

She shrieked in pain as she pushed with all her might when suddenly, she fell back on the bed without a sound. Everyone held their breath. The cries of a child broke the silence.

"It's a boy!" The doctor took the babe and held it up to the mother, but her eyes were shut.

She turned her head slightly to her friends. They knelt beside her, brushing the hair from her sweat covered face.

"It's a boy Keto, a lovely boy!" Sera choked out, tears streaking down her full cheeks.

The doctor brought the babe over to the two women, placing him in Pergie's capable arms. She looked over at her beloved friend, then at the boy. He looked so much like her. She perched him on Keto's chest, placing the woman's limp arms around him. She opened her eyes enough to catch a glimpse of her child and a weary smile formed on her lips. She motioned the woman who gave her the boy to come closer. Pergie leaned in close and listened to the faint whisper of her fading friend.

Outside, the rest of the villagers waited in front of Keto's small home. The woman had no husband, but they all loved her for she was a lovely lady and everyone in the village cared deeply for her. Hearing her screams alarmed them, but Pergie wouldn't let anyone in and refused to tell them anything. After a long silence, which was far worse than the painful shrieks, Sera emerged threw the front door.

"Well?" Mayor Bo demanded.

Pergie stepped out after the other woman. She carried a bundle close to her heart. The villagers drew near and saw the beautiful boy in her arms.

"Link."

* * *

_There he goes again. Link._

_He will save the wold._

_Yes._

* * *

Illia woke with a start. She had the strangest dream about he childhood friend, but for some reason, she just couldn't remember it. For the last couple of days she woke with this strange sad feeling, as if she had lost something precious...

"Illia?" Her father had heard her cry and ran upstairs to her room. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" The startled mayor looked about suspiciously.

"N-no, father. Everything is fine. Just a bad dream..." She trailed off. Somehow it felt like more than just a dream.

"Alright, then, sorry for bursting in." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The girl had an urge to tell her father about her nightmares. They had been getting progressively worse. "It's about Link. I've been having this dream, but I just can't remember it. It's so horrible, I have this feeling of dread!"

"Oh nonsense! You're just worried because he's going away for the first time. Everything will be fine, you'll see!" He smiled warmly and left.

Link was to leave the next morning so naturally, she was nervous, but this went beyond that. She stepped out of bed and tiptoed to her dresser. She opened the first drawer and took out her picture of Link. It was rather silly that she kept the picture a secret, after all, they were just friends.

She smiled to herself. The look on that boy's face. Priceless. She never wanted to give that up.

She glanced at the clock sitting on her table and realized she had slept in very late. That was unusual. Illia dressed quickly and ran downstairs. She had probably already missed Link.

"Father," She dashed outside. "Where's Link?" She asked, looking Desperate.

"Oh, Illia! Stop worrying! You're so much like you're mother, god rest her soul!" The mayor looked annoyed.

She didn't care. She looked around; she was no where in sight.

"Well?"

"He already left." The father sighed.

"What!?"

"No, no, I mean, he's done with his job, he's probably at home!" He stepped back from his raging daughter. She had quite a temper on her. You never knew what was going through her head.

Without saying another word, she ran off in search of her friend.

* * *

Link ran full speed ahead. He could hear the boy in the distance.

_Almost there! _

Along with the boy's terrified cries, Link heard some strange noises. He skidded to a halt, and hid behind a rock. He was so close now, he couldn't risk making a false move. He peered around the corner carefully and counted his enemies. There were quite a few.

_Man, you're in trouble! _Link thought to himself. _Oh well, here goes nothing..._

He dashed from behind his rock and charged in on his foes. Swinging wildly, he slayed them all with ease. Then smashed the cage holding the quivering boy and a little monkey.

"Link!" Talo cried in surprise. "You came to save me; I knew you would!" The boy buried his head in Link's chest. "Please don't tell my dad! He'll be really mad!"

"Okay, Talo, calm down! It's fine, you're safe just don't ever do that again, alright?" Link comforted the boy in a gentle voice.

"Thank you!"

* * *

more to come! Its very short I know, but it's the beginning.


End file.
